ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Protector of Earth
Plot While sleeping near the Grand Canyon, a mosquito-like drone begins absorbing DNA from Ben's Omnitrix. Ben wakes up to see a large object crashing into the Grand Canyon, and drones are rampaging in the Grand Canyon. Strangely, Ben can only change into Four Arms and Heatblast. After fighting most of the robots, Ben fights a giant robot, and after defeating it, it expels a crystal (referred to as Omnitrix crystals); by absorbing it into the Omnitrix he is able to change into XLR8. The Tennysons see that Vilgax's drones and the Forever Knights are fighting each other. After fighting the Forever Knights at the Mesa Verde, one of them tells the Tennysons that Enoch is using technology from Area 51 to stop a dangerous threat. At Area 51, Ben fights Enoch, but he escapes with a giant robot made in his own image using technology from the base. The Tennysons track Enoch to the Hoover Dam and fight him and his robot. After defeating Enoch, his robot expels another crystal and Ben regains Cannonbolt from it. While heading to San Francisco for a real vacation, Kevin 11 shows up from a Null Void portal on the Golden Gate Bridge and begins going on a rampage with Ben tracking him down. But Kevin brought some plant-like aliens with him (apparently from Wildvine's home world) and they begin joining the rampage as well. Kevin 11 kidnaps Grandpa Max, and Ben and Gwen track him to a lumber mill. After beating him, Kevin is sucked back into the Null Void. Meanwhile, the Tennysons now focus on fighting the plant monsters Kevin brought back with him tracking them to the top of the Seattle Space Needle. After beating the mother plant, Snap Dragon, it expels a third crystal and Ben regains Wildvine. Grandpa Max begins putting together clues taken from the past battles and realizes that Vilgax is behind it all. It is revealed that Zs'Skayr has freed Vilgax from the Null Void and has teamed up with him to get revenge on Ben. While camping at the Effigy Mounds, Ben and team are attacked by Zs'Skayr's minions. While fighting them, they encounter Hex, who plans on taking over the Earth by opening a portal from Earth to Anur Phaetos, Zs'Skayr's homeworld, (the source of the minions) to create an army. After beating Hex, it is revealed that he was actually possessed by Zs'Skayr. Ben tracks Zs'Skayr to the Chicago Lake Front, where the latter reveals that he has used the crystals to supercharge three of his minions to fight Ben. After defeating Zs'Skayr at the Gold Coast Theater, Grandpa Max sends Zs'Skayr to the Null Void. After the battle Gwen finds another crystal; it doesn't unlock any aliens but it does give Ben almost full power. Ben tracks the rest of his alien DNA to a re-enactment of the Civil War at New Orleans, and while searching, the Tennysons are attacked by Dr. Animo's mutants. To make matters worse, Animo kidnaps Gwen. After tracking and defeating Clancy at a bayou, they learn from him that Animo is planning on turning Gwen into a mutant, along with the rest of the world. Tracking Animo to an abandoned oil refinery, where it is secluded and has sufficient power for his machines, Ben fights and defeats him and saves Gwen. They learn from Gwen that Animo partnered with Vilgax as well, and is planning to send the entire Earth into the Null Void using the stolen Plumber Technology powered by alien DNA. After beating Animo, Ben gets the Master Control of the Omnitrix. The Tennysons go to Washington D.C. to warn the government of Vilgax's plan; meanwhile, Null Void portals are opening everywhere. However, the government cannot respond, so the Tennysons go to Cape Canaveral to get to Vilgax's ship via strapping rockets on to the Rust Bucket and making it space worthy. After defeating Sixsix, Ben goes to fight Vilgax while Gwen and Max focus on trying to stop Vilgax's plan. Vilgax is defeated and sent into the Null Void along with his ship, but not before the Tennysons can escape and take back the rest of Ben's alien DNA. As Vilgax is repaired by his nanobots in the Null Void, he swears that he will return someday. The last area is the Null Void where Ben fights all of his enemies again. In the final scene, Gwen tells Ben how impressed she is as, while Grandpa Max looks for a way out of the Null Void. Playable Characters *Ben *Gwen (DS skin with cheat) Aliens *Four Arms (First Videogame Appearance) *Heatblast (First Videogame Appearance) *XLR8 (First Videogame Appearance) *Cannonbolt (First Videogame Appearance) *Wildvine (First Videogame Appearance) *Upchuck (DS only; with cheat) (First Videogame Appearance) Bosses *Enoch (Mini-Boss) *Enoch Battle Bot *Kevin 11 (Mini-Boss) *Hex (Mini-Boss) *Clancy (Mini-Boss) *Sixsix (Mini-Boss) *Giant Vilgax Destroyer *Snap Dragon *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Animo *Vilgax Enemies *Vilgax Drone *Laser Drone *Vilgax Hunter *Forever Knight *Forever Knight Sniper *Forever Knight Gladiator *Bomb Drone *Forever Champion *Forever Knight Guardian *Driller Drone *Forever Champion Elite *Vilgax Stalker *Photon Drone *Vilgax Defender *Vilgax Mercenary *Thornhound *Thournhound Aggressor *Thournhound Charger *Maceroot *Fangface *Fangface Howler *Mummy *Cyclone Mummy *Viktor *Snakefly *Feraline *Snakefly Striker *Feraline Pouncer *Crystal Claws *Detrovite *Detrovite Berserker Levels *Grand Canyon *Mesa Verde *Area 51 *Hoover Dam *Meteor Crater *San Francisco *Lumber Mill *Crater Lake *Seattle *Yellowstone *Effigy Mounds *Plumber Base *Chicago Lake Front *Gold Coast Theater *Mt. Rushmore *Historic Battlefield *Bayou *New Orleans *Oil Refinery *Riverboat *Washington D.C. *Cape Canaveral *The Merciless *The Null Void Cheats DS Codes Enter these codes at the title menu to unlock the following skins: Trivia *Vilgax's appearance in the game is the same as his appearance in Ben 10,000. *If you attack the Rust Bucket enough times Grandpa Max will say "You know Vilgax comes in the night and takes away the bad little children", or "One more jolt, and I'm burning your Sumo Slammer cards!". *This is the first (and currently only) game where Kevin is fought where Kevin willingly fights Ben (in the other cases Kevin was possessed by a Xenocyte in Alien Force and was trapped inside a Techadon Robot in the Rise of Hex. *Strangely enough, the game suggests that Four Arms is stronger than Vilgax, even though Vilgax proved to be strong enough to smash apart mountains. However, by that point, Vilgax has already been weakened, since the sequence showing this was during the finale of the boss battle. *The sound of Wildvine grappling and swinging is the same as the sound of Spider-Man's webbing in Spider-Man. See also */Gallery/ Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Protector of Earth Timeline Category:Non-canon